The present invention relates to devices employed in connection with extraction of substances for preparation of beverage drinks by extraction under pressure and particularly to preparation of a drink by extraction, under pressure, of a substance contained by a capsule, or cartridge, which comprises a cup, cover and lip and more particularly to holder and housing devices for holding and positioning the capsule for the pressure extraction of the substance.
A device is already known which makes it possible to carry out extraction of a capsule in a pressurized device. European Patent Application Publication No. 0 242 556 relates to a device for making up a drink by extraction of a substance contained by a capsule in a holder for a coffee machine and comprising a housing interacting with the holder. The housing includes, on its outer part, a ring and a spring which make it possible, after extraction from the capsule, to guarantee satisfactory release of the capsule from the cylindrical holder body. The drawback of this device is that the presence of the ring and of the spring make the device expensive, firstly because of the presence of the two ring and spring components and secondly, because these components have to be fitted, which requires an assembly handling operation. Furthermore, they may become clogged during use and in the worst case, cease to eject the capsule.